venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Paranormal Entity
'Paranormal Entities '''are paranormal creatures, often the undead. They are hunted down by P.I.E., P.I.G, and D.O.I.E. Variants *Slimers *Ghosts *Creepypasta *Zombies (???) *Demons *Casper *Half-ghosts *Werewolves (???) *Crusty Butt P.I.E. Levels *Level 0: Nigh undetectable, barely exists within this plane of reality, supernaturally delicious. *Level 1: Can only be detected by equipment. *Level 2: Able to be seen with the naked eye, able to effect electrical equipment. *Level 3: Has a physical form, can move things, has lots of steam. *Level 4: Can cause human bodily problems, Contains mind powers, can change shape. *Level 5: Can make you see what it wants you to see, plays mind tricks, contains more advanced mind powers. *Level 6: Can control minds and possess, manipulate, teleport physical objects *Level 7: Expert shape-shifting abilities can manipulate matter and energy slightly *Level 7.6894503.01 (rare variation) *Level 7.6894503.02 (rare variation) *Level 8: Extreme levels of matter and energy manipulation, can generate holes in reality *Level 9: Capable of using dark magic, can teleport self and others to pocket realities *Level 10: Capable of creating other entities *Level 11: Extreme expert of dark arts, often a shape-shifter of sorts *Level 12: Capable of possessing hundreds of living and/or non-living thing at once *Level 13: Most durable of all levels, though this is only due to almost never having a physical form, technically a Parasite, feeding on the minds and bodies of other beings. Papa Acachalla has one of these on his face that looks like a beard. *Level 14: Can create small universes and large amounts of entities. *Level 15: Extremely dangerous to every surrounding person, destroys planets and creates entire species of lesser entities (though only through great strain and effort). Usually in space. Tend to give of a personal death shriek to herald their coming. Anything above this is usually too powerful for P.I.E. to handle. *Level 16: Extremely rare and have god-like powers. They can manipulate anything they want, summon anything at will, are near invincible and can control a person to the extent that they aren't detectable in any way. They are also the only ghosts that can resist and break mirrors/reflective surfaces. Their only weaknesses are the British Disco and exotic cheese and spices. *Levels 17-24: Currently Unknown *Level 25: Extremely rare variation, powerful as a level 16, level 25 entities show complete grasp and control over trans dimensional travel but lack any other high-level weaknesses. *Levels 26-99: Currently Unknown *Level 100: Not much is known about level 100 entities except that, according to Johnny Ghost, they can take out "this world and the next", possibly meaning they can destroy multiple dimensions with one attack. *Levels 101-149: unknown *Level 150: AKA the maximum level, virtually unstoppable and capable of causing an unspeakable amount of destruction across all reality. An entire species of incredibly dangerous entities can be considered a level 150 as a whole. Reported entities These are the creatures that have appeared on the Venturiantale channel that have been (or can be) classified using the P.I.E power levels. Note: not all recorded entities have been encountered and or classified by P.I.E, thus this is mostly assumed. it should also be noted that many entities have varying power levels and as such have been given their lowest to highest power levels accordingly. * Toilet Toucher: levels 6-16 * Prince Fang: levels 5-14 * Aimee: level 5-6 * Jeremy Acachalla: level 3 * Jimmy Casket: levels 4-7 * Stardust Sprinkleshine: levels 7-10 * Cardboard Friend: levels 5-7 * Maxwell Acachalla: level 7.6894503.02 * Pokemon based ghost: levels 5-12 * Mario and Luigi: levels 4-5 * Possessed objects (Prop hunt): levels 2-4 *Slenderman: levels 5-15 *Teletubbies: levels 4-7.6894503.01 *Chef Chakalata Soup: levels 7-25 *Moleman: Level 4 *Horse Ghost: level 5 *Casper the Friendly Ghost: level 1 *Cackasneaker Man: level 25 * Dark Lord Zuul: level 15 * Waffle Overlord: level 16 *Kitty Cat Demon: level 25 Demon (demons are presumably what a ghost becomes if over level 150, although this is not canon) *Dragon Ghost: level 5 *Werewolves: levels 3-4 *Johnny Ghost: level 14 (as Johnny ghost claims whenever he dies and becomes a specter) * The possessed lamp of the 19th century: level 13 * FNAF Animatronics: levels 3-12 * The House Keeper: level 14 * The Ghosts of the Military Morons: levels 3-5 *Ratman of Washington: levels 3-4 * FNAF Ghost Children: levels 4-5 * FNAF Cupcakes: level 0 * Purple jackalope level: 3 * flying alligator level:? * Gumball Waterson: level 150 ("maximum level" as Johnny ghost described.) * Krimdala: level 13 * Fred Spooker's ghost: level 12 * Elmo ghost: level 12 * FNAF World Snowman: level 12 * FNAF World Snowman's hat: level 13 * Vampires (includes Light Zeron): level 3-5 * Tornados: level 10 * The Neighbor: level (Unknown) (over level 10) * Johnny Roast: level 2-4 * Ronnie Boast: level 2-4 (before resurrection) * Grim Reaper: level unknown, killed by the Acachallas * Goofy Reaper: level unknown, killed by the Acachallas * Katrina: levels 4-10 * Pennywise: level 100 * Mark Zuckerberg: level 60 * Granny: levels 8-11 * Vengeful Furry Spirit: level 15 Weaknesses, Fighting Techniques, and Valuable Weaponry Many of these creatures have weaknesses that can be used to detain, destroy, or distract the paranormal beings. Examples of such exploits follow. *Rust: Beings of the 13th dimension are deathly allergic to rust of all kinds. *Upside-down Trash Can: Upside-down trash cans are an insult to ghost and they tend to avoid such displays. * Ethereal Lasso: A lasso comprised of light, detains intangible beings. * Ghost Bomb: used only during an infestation, is the equivalent of a nuke. * The Power of Exercise: (''Note only used in one instance) A fighting technique that involves exercising and wailing on a ghostly opponent with a dumbbell. Capable of beating a ghost's presence out of an inanimate object. * Nuclear Reactor: used to drain level 16's of their godlike powers, may cause a meltdown. * Mirrors: entities of levels 3-16 can be compelled to leave a certain area if they notice their own reflection in a mirror. * Music/Radios: Though it exact effect on a paranormal entity is unknown, Johnny ghost claimed the right music can make missions easier. * Some Terminator Weapons: These are the only things strong enough to take down level 150 paranormal entities. Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Ghost Category:Species Category:Undead Category:Paranormal Category:Super natural Category:P.I.E Category:Faction Category:Pokemon Category:Articles in need of citation Category:Articles in need of cleanup